A large number of glass and glass-ceramic materials are known. The majority of oxide glass systems utilize well-known glass-formers such as SiO2, B2O3, P2O5, GeO2, TeO2, As2O3, and V2O5 to aid in the formation of the glass. Some of the glass compositions formed with these glass-formers can be heat-treated to form glass-ceramics. The upper use temperature of glasses and glass-ceramics formed from such glass formers is generally less than 1200° C., typically about 700–800° C. The glass-ceramics tend to be more temperature resistant than the glass from which they are formed.
Although there are a variety of techniques for making the glass and glass-ceramic materials, additional novel techniques are desired.